La Luna
by Claudia1542
Summary: La luna. Era una enorme bola blanca que colgaba del cielo, vigilándonos a todos desde su trono en las alturas. La luna la vigilaba mientras ella caminaba hacia la Yorozuya. La Luna iba a ser la única testigo... Regalo a Maru porque sí


**Este es mi primer fic de Gintama... y no tenía mucho interés en escribir sobre esta serie porque creo que es todo tan aleatorio que cualquier cosa puede quedar bien. No era un reto xD**

**Pero un lemmon podría ser algo dificil y la verdad es que no me ha costado demasiado!**

**Regalo para mi adorada Maru 3**

* * *

La luna. Era una enorme bola blanca que colgaba del cielo, vigilándonos a todos desde su trono en las alturas. Maldita bola de queso. Tenía algo magnético que no te permitía dejar de mirarla, sobretodo en una noche tan estrellada como esa. El cielo estaba oscuro como si no hubiera vida bajo su manto, como si toda la ciudad de Edo estuviera apagada y nadie hiciera nada en ese momento. Esa sensación de profunda calma y belleza era lo que sentía él, sentado frente a la ventana de su sala de estar, esperando por aquella a quién anhelaba.

Esa chica, esa tonta enamorada de la idea del amor, viviendo sin quererlo en un mundo de fantasías. Aquella que no quería ser una mujer pero que recordaba demasiado a menudo que no podía evitar ser lo que era. Era ese hombre, esa mirada de indiferencia, su aire de que jamás estaba en el lugar dónde debía estar. Cada poro de su ser le gritaba que era una fémina y que anhelaba el calor de otro ser. No entendía por qué de todos los habitantes del planeta era ese imbécil el que despertaba su más bajo instinto.

Por eso estaba caminando hacia su casa. Por eso iba por las calles como si fuera una delincuente que ha hecho algo malo y nadie debe enterarse. Por eso caminaba con la cabeza agachada y con un paso rápido y apresurado. Nervios, era un manojo de nervios que se amontonaban en su estómago. No estaba en su terreno, no estaba en su Yoshiwara dentro de su hábitat, dónde todo era de un modo determinado que ella controlaba a la perfección, dónde ella era la que daba órdenes. Allí fuera, en las oscuras calles de Edo, ella era una más y se encaminaba a dónde secretamente siempre había deseado ir.

Entonces él, asomado a la ventana como si todo fuera algo casual, la vio. Rubia, alta, con unas formas que ya quisieras las malditas guitarras españolas. Andando aprisa, como si algo huyera de ella, o ella huyera de algo. Vergüenza quizás, pensó él.

Ella subió las escaleras con decisión y encontró la puerta abierta al subir el último escalón. Tomó eso como una invitación y puso un pié dentro de la casa.

Era estúpida por estar ahí, era estúpida por haber venido y estúpida por no entrar con carácter y abalanzarse sobre él. Esa tarde, esas simples palabras, el roce de sus pieles sin querer. Su cuerpo estaba activado y necesitaba saber qué demonios hacía. El simple roce de sus brazos al pasar uno al lado del otro. Su furioso y rápido: "Ten cuidado, imbécil", seguido de un arrepentimiento sin igual. La cara de Gintoki mirándola como si estuviera loca. Unos momentos de pausa y acto seguido una invitación. Ya estaba, solamente eso. Muchos encontronazos y muchos momentos incómodos. Nada importaba porque cuando esa chica le veía a él, su corazón se aceleraba como si tuviera que correr una maratón.

Se extrañó cuando él la invitó tan de repente. Ella creía estar loca por pensar que tal vez, algún día, esa tensión sexual se podría resolver en sus sueños. Pensaba que ella era la parte tensa sexualmente, no que ambos lo fueran. La invitación llegó causando una mezcla de deseo y culpa que no pudo resolver. Pero ahí estaba, entrando en casa de ese hombre en medio de la noche. Caminó unos pasos por el pasillo esperando llegar a la sala de estar. Miraba a su alrededor buscándole, vigilando por si encontraba algo que no esperaba.

En su interior seguía pensando que todo era una broma y que no podía ser lo que ella pensaba. Era imposible, tal vez fuera una especie de prueba para luego poder burlarse de ella. Temió eso con tanta intensidad que dio un paso atrás y se quedó helada.

Pasa- oyó decirle a él desde la sala de enfrente, con su voz grave y profunda.

Sus pies obedecieron sin que su razón conociera el por qué. Pero paso a paso, lenta y temerosa, llegó a la sala de estar. Allí estaba él, sentado tras su escritorio con la ventana detrás. Y, como si estuviera dibujada en el cielo, la luna. Tan enorme y brillante que parecía estar burlándose de ellos dos. Tan magnética y misteriosa como lo era ella, aun sin saberlo.

Él giró la cabeza y la miró, aliviado de que ella hubiera venido. Le sonrió pero sólo encontró a una mujer nerviosa y estática en respuesta. Él decidió esperar a que ella diera alguna señal de vida y abandonara su posición pasiva junto a la puerta. Entendía que si estaba ahí con él es porque había aceptado la invitación y entendía qué hacía ahí.

Ella al fin levantó la cabeza y le miró. Clavó sus enormes ojos azules en él como si esperara algo y él pensó que, a la luz de la luna, parecía que pudiera caerse por el azul de sus ojos y morir ahogado en ese océano. Lo deseó. Lo anheló con tanta fuerza que empezó a caminar hacia ella, como si estuviera atraído por alguna especie de fuerza, como la de un imán.

Ella no se movió ni un ápice y tan sólo miraba al hombre que se acercaba a ella como si no supiera si salir corriendo o quedarse a ver qué pasaba. Él entendía su presencia allí como una aceptación de lo que ocurriese y no vaciló. Se plantó delante de ella y dejó que sus ojos se encontraran.

Unos segundos para escrutarse mutuamente o tal vez una eternidad bastó para que las manos de él se aventuraran a agarrarla por la cintura. Pensó en lo peor que podía pasarle. Que le dijera que no y se fuera ofendida. Que perdiera su amistad. Pero allí estaba ella, plantada delante de él y sin resistirse. Las manos de él se cruzaron en la espalda de ella, y Tsukuyo no pareció relajarse ni un poco. Él notaba el nerviosismo de la rubia con claridad. Podía notar como ella temblaba ligeramente ante él. Aunque fuera raro le gustaba hacerla sentir nerviosa y especial.

Había en ese momento algo implícito entre los dos. Algo que no debían decir porque ambos sabían de sobra. Y ella entendió que no había nada como bromas o burlas, nadie iba a reírse de ella ni a pensar que hiciera algo malo. Comprendió a lo que realmente había venido, a algo que ambos deseaban y ya no tendrían que prohibirse nunca más. Sólo deseó que él bajara la cabeza y posara los labios sobre los suyos. Y todo se volviera cómodo y fácil y pudiera dejar de temblar y pensar tonterías.

Pero ese beso anhelado se hacía esperar demasiado para el gusto de la ninja, por lo que sutilmente levantó la cara hacia él. El de pelo plateado supo de inmediato a qué juego estaba jugando ella. No pensaba dar el primer paso porque se creía una señorita y ellas no deben hacer esas cosas. Se río de ella en su fuero interno, porque aquél guerrero de alma plateada no era nada fácil de dominar.

Las manos del chico viajaron hasta el cuello de ella, colocando una a cada lado de su mandíbula. Acariciaron la piel suave de la chica y ésta cerró los ojos para deleitarse con el mando toque que le regalaban. Dejó que fuera su piel la que le hablara y no el resto de sus sentidos. Y su piel le decía que estaba feliz por haber andado hasta allí en medio de la noche.

Entonces, sin que lo esperara de ningún modo, unos labios cálidos se posaron sobre los suyos. Un ligero sobresalto interno y luego simplemente labios. Un beso casto que le nubló la mente e hizo que sus piernas parecieran de gelatina por unos segundos. Una chispa encendió una mecha dentro de ella y se aferró al cuerpo de él, volviendo el beso algo más apasionado. Ya no era suficiente que los labios del chico tocaran los suyos, ahora necesitaba más.

Unas manos que la apretaban en la nuca para atraerla hacia esa boca que lentamente se abría paso entre sus labios. Las manos de ella en la cintura de él, aferrándose al quimono y tirándo de él hacia su cuerpo, para tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Una lengua aventurera se coló en su boca y un latigazo de tensión recorrió toda su espalda. Apretó su cuerpo más al de Gintoki y notó que éste colaboraba de buen gusto. Sus pechos se tocaban y sus bocas se devoraban, y nada ajeno a eso parecía tener la más mínima importancia.

Tsukuyo ya no pensaba en lo que estaba bien o estaba mal. Sólo pensaba en el hombre frente a ella, en que quería más de eso que estaba viviendo y en que no sabía cómo iba a acabar. Todo iba a ser una sorpresa, fuera mucho o fuera poco. Sorpresa como que los labios de su inesperado amante se abandonaron su boca para posarse sobre su cuello y besarla suavemente. Sintió el cálido aliento del chico sobre su sensible piel, y los labios que repartían caricias por toda la superficie. Abrió la boca por inercia esperando no emitir ningún sonido no bienvenido. No quería ser una ansiosa ni parecer demasiado emocionada, pero cada pequeño detalle era una gotita que iba llenando un recipiente dentro de ella. Nadie sabía lo que pasaría cuando desbordara, pero quizás la fría ninja se convertiría en una fémina de fuego puro.

Las manos de él se aventuraron a recorrer su cuerpo en un paseo que pareciera casual. Agarraron la fina cintura de ella con deseo, apretando su cuerpo, bajando por las caderas hasta donde la falda de la mujer se abría, subiendo otra vez por detrás, acariciando toda la espalda sobre la tela. Ella se dejaba hacer completamente abrumada por las sensaciones. Unas manos ajenas reseguían su anatomía despertando deseos y calor a su paso.

Y al fin esas dos manos aventureras llegaron a su retaguardia y se posaron sobre sus nalgas como si estuvieran de paso. Unos segundos de duda y apretaron la carne redondeada que se le ofrecía sin resistencia. Ella sintió como si dentro de su ser un interruptor hubiera sido accionado, y sonrió al esperar por las consecuencias de ello. Busco la boca del hombre, que manoseaba su trasero con ansia, y le besó. Ahora ella quería tener el control de ese beso e hizo lo que le apetecía. Besó, lamió y mordió, mientras pegaban sus cuerpos como si quisieran fusionarse el uno con el otro. La caja de Pandora entre ellos se había abierto.

Gintoki empezó a andar hacia atrás agarrándola a ella de la cintura, llevándola consigo hasta que el borde de la mesa tocó contra la parte de detrás de sus muslos. Ella le miró mientras era conducida unos pasos por la habitación y volvió a pegarse a su cuerpo en cuanto su corto paseo hubo terminado. Le daba igual allí que en medio de la sala. El chico se apoyó en la mesa y la cogió entre sus brazos.

Fuera de esas cuatro paredes parecía no haber nadie. Por la ventana no se veía un alma que vagara por las calles. Igual ocurría en esa casa. Dos personas devorándose apasionadamente y nadie más. Ni Shimpachis fregando y gritando ni pequeñas y entrometidas Yatto correteando o comiendo por allí. Completamente solos en su ardor.

Y ella no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cruzó la puerta de esa casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo y le daba igual que hubieran sido segundos o años. Notó el kimono blanco y azul del chico deslizarse lentamente hasta quedar sobre la mesa tras de él. Sonrió levemente y se aventuró a palpar el cuerpo de su amante por encima de la ropa. Pasó las manos por sus hombros, fuertes y duros, bajando por sus brazos y luego subiendo por su torso. Él la miraba mientras ella repasaba sus músculos sobre la tela. Le divertía ver como se iba soltando poco a poco y dejaba caer en el olvido su pose permanente de inocencia. No pudo resistirse y volvió a besarla, agarrando su cara.

No podía controlarse ahora que ella por fin era suya. No quería tampoco privarse de tocarla si le apetecía, besarla si quería y un montón de cosas que hacían cola en su mente. Pasó las manos por su cintura, buscando abrir su obi rojo. Con sólo quitar esa prenda que rodeaba su cintura, abrir su kimono sería tan fácil como rápido. Estaba deseando poner sus manos callosas y castigadas sobre la piel de la chica, que en su mente era suave y fina como la porcelana. Se le antojaba tan maravillosa la piel escondida que temió estropearla con sus manos destrozadas por años y años de cargar una espada.

La prenda roja se soltó y cayó al suelo, mientras Tsukkuyo seguía colgando de sus labios, besándole con ansia adolescente. Si se percató de que su obi ya no estaba, no dio muestras de ello y se apegó más al cuerpo del chico. Entonces él la levantó como si pesara tan sólo veinte kilos, y se giró, dejándola sentada a ella sobre el escritorio. Durante el corto viaje, la tela del kimono se abrió de forma inevitable, mostrando el cuerpo de la chica entre la tela.

Ella sonrió, dejando que el chico de colocara entre sus piernas abiertas. Dejó que Gintoki la mirara y paseara sus ojos por su carne. Ella misma se sorprendió de no sentir apenas vergüenza. No le importaba que él la mirara. Es más, quería que él la mirara y la deseara, y sintiera ganas de tocarla y de tumbarla sobre el escritorio. Y él se sorprendió de que ella misma retirara el kimono un poco más, para que él viera perfectamente el sujetador negro que cubría sus pechos.

Con su mirada resiguió la piel que el sujetador le permitía, bajo por su fina cintura para bajar hasta sus muslos, decorados con esas medias de rejilla que todos podían ver a través de la raja de su kimono. Ahora era todo suyo, de nadie más. Por eso subió sus manos hasta las dos montañas de carne turgente que lo llamaban a través de la tela negra. Apretó la carne ofrecida, levemente primero, más fuerte después, deseando deshacerse de la única barrera que le separaba de su piel. Ella reaccionó las a caricias cerrando los ojos, en un intento por captar más sensaciones. Gintoki giraba y jugaba con aquellos pechos turgentes y deseables que ahora eran completamente suyos y el calor empezaba a hacérsele insoportable.

Se apartó un segundo y se despojó de su camiseta negra, tirándola al suelo después sin preocuparse de dónde caía. Nada le importaba que no fuera devorar centímetro a centímetro aquella diosa de la luna que se le ofrecía frente a él. La rubia le abrazó y él la agarró por la cintura. La sensación de ambas pieles en contacto fue deliciosa, y Tsukuyo movió las caderas hacia delante para pegarse completamente a él. Buscó los labios finos del chico y los atrapó entre los suyos, besándole como si fuera la última vez que tuviera la ocasión. Paseó las manos por su espalda mientras notaba la excitación del hombre crecer entre sus piernas. La rubia era bastante inexperta en el arte del amor, pero se dejó guiar por su instinto y movió las caderas contra él en un vaivén lento y constante.

Tsukuyo sintió como las manos del hombre subían por su espalda lentamente hasta el sujetador. Unas maniobras después, quizás más de las esperadas, los tirantes de la prenda cayeron por sus hombros, y el sujetador fue apartado de la escena. Los senos de la rubia quedaron entonces expuestos totalmente a la mirada y las manos de su amante, que frisaba por sentirlos contra su piel. Unos segundos de duda y Gintoki se deleitó apretando la carne y mirando como la piel se erizaba a su paso. Se agachó y hundió también su cara entre ellos, los besó y lamió, y les brindó todas las tenciones posibles hasta que casi se hartó. Ella miraba y sentía, y el calor eléctrico que la recorría paseaba por su cuerpo a gran velocidad.

La rubia también tocó a placer, paseando sus manos por el pecho del hombre, resiguiendo sus músculos y cicatrices, preguntándose fugazmente qué habría herido su blanca piel. Mientras sus labios se devoraban y las manos volaban por sus cuerpos, ahora calientes a más no poder. Las manos de ella bajaron más abajo de su obligo, aventurándose más allá de lo moral.

Sus manos llegaron al pantalón y la rubia se despojó de su vergüenza. Mientras sus labios parecían pelear en una danza de fuego, sus manos desabrochaban el botón que la empujaría a la lujuria. Bajó la cremallera de la prenda negra y metió una mano dentro. A través de la fina tela de la prenda interior, Gintoki pudo sentir con total intensidad como ella recorría su excitación, temerosa y segura primero, y animada y divertida más tarde.

Él cerró los ojos, mientras ella se dedicaba a él. Cuando una mano se coló dentro de la ropa interior el chico no pudo reprimir un suspiro al notar piel con piel. Los movimientos de la chica eran inexpertos pero seguros, y se contentó de empezar a notar reacciones en el rostro del peliblanco.

El chico la dejó hacer mientras poco a poco iba acercándose al cielo, pero cuando creyó que no podía más la apartó y, agarrándola por la cintura, la tumbó sobre su escritorio. La besó en los labios fugazmente y empezó una travesía descendente de besos aventureros, que empezó bajando por su barbilla, por la garganta, pasando por sus pechos y bajando hasta su ombligo, dónde el chico hundió su lengua. La rubia echó la cabeza atrás y se deleitó en casa movimiento, agarrando la cabeza de él para acompañarlo en su viaje. Cuando el chico llegó hasta la ropa interior simplemente la agarró y la deslizó lentamente por sus piernas, mientras besaba sus muslos hasta dónde las medias le permitían.

Tsukuyo sintió vergüenza al abrir las piernas de nuevo y lo hizo lentamente, mientras él no dejaba de besar toda la piel que se le ofrecía. En cuanto tuvo acceso el chico llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de ella y, lentamente, exploró el territorio desconocido. Se paseó por sus pliegues, notando su esencia y congratulándose en su calor. Sus besos fueron centrándose cada vez más hasta acabar en el centro mismo del placer. Besó dónde antes estaban sus dedos, con delicadeza y calma. Besó, lamió y exploró, probó su cuerpo en su máxima expresión. La rubia tuvo un escalofrío y se aferró a la cabeza de él, guiándole levemente en su juego. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras y aplastantes. Cuanto más se movía la lengua del chico en su entrepierna más creía que estaba a punto de desatarse la locura dentro de ella. Arqueó la espalda y dejó salir un gemido. Notó que, en respuesta, la lengua que la enloquecía aumentó el ritmo. Cuando creía que iba a tocar el cielo la cabeza del chico se apartó de ella.

La rubia alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Gintoki clavados en los suyos. Ella sabía que eso no había sido más que el principio y que muchas otras sensaciones la aguardaban. Él se echó sobre ella y volvió a besarla, pensando que jamás se podría cansar de probar esos labios. Se besaron y abrazaron y de repente el tiempo no tenía importancia. No importaba si llevaban en esa mesa un minuto o una eternidad, porque la prisa no tenía cabida entre sus cuerpos. Ni la impaciencia.

Cuando Gintoki entró en ella, lenta y delicadamente, la rubia abrió la boca para coger una enorme bocanada de aire. La sensación era extraña y caliente, y notó como algo se deslizaba en su interior, llenándolo todo de calor. Se agarró a los hombros del chico cuando él empezó a moverse contra su cuerpo. Él no dejó de besarla y acariciarla mientras seguía empujándola contra la mesa en un vaivén coordinado y embelesador. Las pieles eran fuego y placer. Las sensaciones revoloteaban a su alrededor como mariposas que buscan el néctar de las flores. Para Tsukuyo ya nada más tenía sentido, nada era exacto ni perfecto. Sólo existían ella y él sobre aquella mesa en una noche de verano.

Las embestidas de él aumentaron de velocidad poco a poco obligando a la chica a aguantarse con una mano en la mesa para no resbalarse hacia atrás. Gintoki gruñó levemente en su oído, haciendo que una descarga recorriera su espina dorsal en dirección sud. Y entonces todo de centraba entre sus piernas, todos sus deseos, sus anhelos, cualquier cosa que tuviera relevancia en ese momento estaba allí, donde el placer subía y subía buscando una via de escape para explotar.

Abrió los ojos porque no quería perderse nada y encontró el rostro del chico sobre el suyo. La frente perlada de sudor y los mechones de pelo rebelde pegados a su piel cayendo por su rostro. Los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta por la que escapaba una agitada respiración entrecortada. La rubia se apretó contra él, moviéndose en el delicioso vaivén que él dictaba, dejando que poco a poco el ritmo subiera.

El éxtasis la sorprendió como si estuviera tumbada a la orilla del mar y una ola le hubiera pasado por encima con su fuerza torrencial, empujándola contra la mesa mientras gritaba incoherencias. El placer vino y se fue rápidamente como una lluvia de verano. El chico seguía empujando contra ella, ahora más rápidamente. Pronto cesó, extasiado en su propio climax. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se agarraba a la carne de la mujer que yacía bajo él. Cogió aire y se tumbó sobre ella en la mesa, dejando que ambos se calmaran del torrente de sensaciones.

Tsukuyo se abrazó a él, dejando que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad. A su espalda la ventana mostraba la ciudad, oscura y en silencio, llena de gente durmiendo, ajena a la pasión que se había desatado en el pequeño apartamento de la Yorozuya. Sonrió al pensar en que ese momento era suyo y de nadie más, que nadie más podría compartir eso con ellos. Y se sintió la persona más feliz de la tierra.

Arriba, en el cielo, la luna los miraba expectante y sonriente, siendo testigo privilegiada de esa intimidad. La ninja sólo pensaba compartir su amor con la luna, sólo con la madre noche y con el hombre que respiraba contra su cuello.

* * *

**Fin! xD**

**Reviews bonitos, o feos, o bomba, o con insultos, lo que sea, aquí debajo! gracias :D**


End file.
